Mais c'est
by Le Chat Siamois
Summary: Vous ne croirez jamais qui j'ai vu ce week-end !


J'ai rencontré Rhadamanthe à Londres ! Je vous jure, il était là, c'était lui !

J'étais sur le quai 6 à la gare de Paddington et y'avait ce grand mec, blond, grand, très grand. Il avançait vers moi et à un moment a levé les yeux sur moi. J'en ai été choquée mais je pense que je ne l'ai pas montré. Je sais cacher mes émotions surtout si je sens que je suis en présence d'un truc énorme comme un juge des enfers en plein Londres ! J'en reviens encore pas vraiment. J'étais assez loin sur le quai pour être près de la voiture indiquée sur mon billet. Je le regardais donc avancer, d'une démarche sûre, d'un air décidé. Il m'a regardée aussi, il a dû comprendre soudainement que j'avais bloqué sur lui. Quelque part, je pense qu'il a vu que je savais qui il était. Pourtant comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne sait pas qui je suis, je n'étais personne pour lui. Il m'a passée puis a posé ses valises à deux mètres de moi. J'ai pas trop osé mais après deux minutes j'ai regardé à nouveau et il a reposé les yeux sur moi. Ces yeux d'or, impossible de se planter, ils sont légendaires. Puis il m'a dit « is there a problem Miss ? ». Je lui ai répondu en grec, autant savoir direct si j'étais devenue folle à lier. « Je me rends à Bath car je suis passionnée par l'époque antique, romaine et grecque. » Rien. Il n'a même pas réagit. Il avait pas compris et j'avais bien l'air conne soudainement. Mais tout d'un coup, dans un grec impeccable « Bath est une très belle ville, j'espère que vous apprécierez ses collines alentour aussi. » J'en étais sûre, je ne pouvais pas me tromper, j'ai un instinct tout de même et pas des moindres, on me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois !

Le train arrive, je monte, lui aussi, nous sommes dans la même voiture. J'en étais ravie quelque part. Rhadamanthe ! Une légende ! Un guerrier hors-pair et je dois dire un sacré beau gosse maintenant que je le vois soulever sa valise pour la mettre au-dessus de son siège, musclé, délié, grand. Qu'est-ce qu'il est grand ! Ce wagon est quasiment vide, les gens n'achètent plus beaucoup de billets de première classe avec la crise. Il y a un couple de retraités vers la porte et une mère et son fils de 10 ans derrière mon siège. Quand le train commence à rouler, je m'approche de lui et je lui demande toujours en grec « excusez-moi mais ce wagon est quasiment vide, est-ce que ça vous embête si nous partageons un bout de route ensemble ? » Il ne m'a pas souri, on n'en a jamais entendu parler comme d'un boute-en-train de toute façon. Il a acquiescé de la tête et j'ai posé mon sac sur le siège en face de lui, des places isolées avec personne qui ne pouvait venir s'asseoir à côté de nous. Pour éviter de le scruter comme une fan écervelée, je regardais le paysage et Rhadamanthe lisait le Times. Puis il a posé son journal après une vingtaine de minutes et on a commencé à discuter. « Etes-vous déjà venue en Angleterre auparavant ? » Il a la voix chaude, un peu autoritaire mais ça lui va super bien. Je lui ai dit que c'était ma première fois sur l'île car j'allais à Bath sur ordre de mes supérieurs pour récupérer des informations sur des biens antiques. Il a alors eu un petit sourire charmeur et m'a dit que ça lui rappelait les missions données au personnel du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Plus aucun doute, je lui ai souri en retour. Je lui ai dit que j'avais été très surprise de le trouver dans un lieu public, que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être sur Terre, que ce n'était que mon cerveau qui me jouait des tours à force d'avoir lu et entendu des histoires à son sujet. Il se mit à sourire un peu plus.

Je lui ai demandé dans quelles conditions ils vivaient aux Enfers. Il m'a parlé de leur grande liberté en tant que serviteurs d'Hadès. L'empereur aime profondément son personnel apparemment, ils ont une rente confortable qu'ils peuvent utiliser sur Terre et donc chacun a un point d'ancrage à la surface. Lui est Anglais alors il a un pied-à-terre à Kensington. Je crevais d'envie de lui demander l'adresse mais j'aurais vraiment passé pour une folle. Il m'a expliqué qu'il jugeait les âmes toute la journée, parfois la nuit, qu'ils se relayaient avec Minos et Eaque, les deux autres juges. Je lui ai demandé si leur entente était cordiale et il a ricané. Ce sont ses frères m'a-t' il dit mais effectivement, ils ne sont pas non plus liés comme les doigts de la main. Ils sont solidaires dans leurs tâches et en temps de guerre mais ils sortent peu ensemble en dehors de leurs missions. Je lui ai demandé s'il était allé les voir chez eux à la surface de la Terre mais il m'a répondu que seuls eux étaient venus à Londres un jour qu'ils étaient de passage pour changer d'avion à Heathrow. Ils avaient alors demandé à leur agence de voyage un stop-over pour rester la nuit chez lui et passer une soirée sur Londres. Il regardait parfois le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Il a des beaux cheveux, ils avaient l'air super doux, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir passer ma main dedans. Le blond contrastait bien avec son col roulé noir et renforçait leur brillance. Nous avons longuement discuté tous les deux.

Je lui ai demandé comment était Pandore et il s'est renfrogné un peu. Apparemment c'est une relation compliquée qu'il entretient avec elle. Il m'a brièvement dit qu'elle était très professionnelle et totalement dévouée à Hadès. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été surpris que je le reconnaisse, que je devais avoir un certain flair pour ça mais que dès qu'il avait croisé mon regard, il avait compris que j'avais compris. Vous savez les filles, je suis Scorpion comme lui, je ne vous l'avais jamais dit, alors chez nous l'instinct est très fort et nous sommes capables de nous comprendre à demi-mots. Lors de notre échange, nous nous regardions parfois avec intensité comme lorsqu'il a commencé à me parler de la dernière guerre sainte et des ravages qu'elle avait causés. Nous ne nous sommes pas trop attardés sur ce sujet brûlant et avons préféré dévier sur les différences de conditions de vie entre chevaliers d'Athéna et spectres d'Hadès. Il respecte beaucoup le Sanctuaire pour cette vie spartiate, cette abnégation de soi pour uniquement se dévouer à la Déesse mais il estime que le même résultat peut être obtenu sans vivre dans le dépouillement. Preuve en est leur situation confortable aux Enfers. Je lui ai demandé s'il voyait le Chevalier du Cancer parfois aux Enfers. Il a ricané d'un air un peu inquiétant et dit qu'il savait qu'il y allait régulièrement de par ses pouvoirs particuliers mais jamais ils ne l'avaient croisé. Ils se sont affrontés lors de la dernière guerre sainte et les relations ne sont pas du tout au beau fixe. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne se voient pas. J'ai osé dire « comme avec Kanon des Gémeaux » et son visage s'est fermé d'un coup. J'ai vu un éclair de vengeance traverser ses iris l'espace d'une seconde et je me suis alors bien rendue compte que je faisais face à un guerrier terrifiant. J'ai vite avalé une gorgée de mon jus d'orange pour masquer mon trouble. Le train est arrivé en gare de Swindon où il descendait et il m'a dit qu'il avait apprécié de voyager en ma compagnie, que j'étais une jeune femme très agréable et qu'il espérait me revoir, qui sait ce qui peut arriver. Je me suis sentie rougir, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait attention. Je l'ai vu s'éloigner sur le quai d'un pas franc, son long manteau noir suivant de près ses mouvements, d'une classe incroyable… Quel homme !

- T'es complètement cinglée Shina ! J'aurais jamais cru que tu flasherais sur cet enfoiré de Rhadamanthe. Je te rappelle qu'il a décimé la moitié des Chevaliers d'Or lors de la dernière guerre, il est quand même dans le camp ennemi.

- Tu comprends pas June, j'ai jamais flashé sur Rhada du tout mais j'ai écouté avec attention tous les détails des combats que les Chevaliers ont ramené avec eux des enfers, j'ai aimé entendre ces récits. Ils en ont bien bavé nos compagnons mais les autres aussi de leur côté. Chacun défend ce qu'il croit être juste et il y a toujours deux versions à chaque histoire. C'est un homme très classe, il a une présence imposante, un regard magnétique et…

- Rhada hein ? Non mais je rêve ! Allez viens Marine, on va aller voir s'ils ont des nouveaux tee-shirts sympas à Athènes !

- Eh mais attendez, mais pas du tout, je flashe pas sur ce type, enfin peut-être, enfin non, bien sûr que non. Mais attendez-moi !...


End file.
